Keluarga
by Uzhumaky Rizky Nugraha
Summary: Kebahagiaan ada hal yang selalu di dapatkan oleh setiap keluarga


**KELUARGA**

**.**

**.**

**By:****Rizky Nugraha**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya om Masashi.

.

.

**Warning**:AU,gaje,abal,jelek,DLL

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Holla Minna-san salam kenal nama saya Rizky Nugraha seorang author baru..

Dan ini adalah fict pertama saya jadi tolong maklumi ya kalau ada kesalahan..

Silahkan nikmati.

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi di kota Konoha yang begitu sejuk angin di pagi hari sangatlah menyegarkan.

Ini adalah akhir pekan jadi jalan utama kota konoha tidak begitu padat karena semua orang lebih memilih berakhir pekan dengan keluarga satunya di rumah yang terdapat di pedalaman kota bercat dinding kuning terang dengan 2 lantai,ya itu adalah rumah yang di tinggali oleh Naruto,Sakura,dan anak mereka.

Sakura tengah meyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Naruto dan juga anaknya.

"Kaa-chan,Selamat pagi!"suara itu begitu riang di telinga Sakura.

Sakura pun berbalik arah dan di lihatnya putrinya berdiri di ambang pintu dapur rambutnya yang berwarna Merah muda lebih terang dari pada ibunya dengat warna mata biru terang."Selamat pagi Yuki!"Jawab Sakura sebelum kembali meyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan bersama."Kaa-chan ayo kita bangunkan Tou-Chan,Yuki mau di gendong Tou-Chan!.."Yuki menarik-narik kecil celemek yang digunakan Sakura"Yuki saja yang membangunkan Kaa-chan sedang memasak!."Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil kepada pun berlari kecil meninggalkan Sakura menuju kamar Naruto dan membuka pitu kamar Naruto dan di lihatnya sang ayah tenga tertidur lelap,Yuki pun mendekati Naruto dan menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto agar bangun."Tou-chan ayo bangun ini sudah pagi"Yuki terus menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto hingga terbangun"Yuki ada apa Tou-chan masih mengantuk"Jawab Naruto dengan pelan."ayo Tou-chan bangun Yuki mau sarapan pagi sama Tou-chan"Balas lagi Yuki dengan pun bangun dan mengikuti Yuki ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama.

""""""""""Rizky Nugraha""""""""""

"Selamat makan"Ucap Naruto,Sakura,dan Yuki bersama-sama.

"Yuki bagai mana sekolahmu kemarin..?!"Tanya Sakura membuka percakapan.

"Mengasyikan Kaa-chan Yuki belajar menulis kanji.."Jawab Yuki dengan semangat,"Oh ya tentang apa..?",Tanya Sakura lagi,"Hiragana..!"jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum kecil pada Sakura.

,"Oh iya Tou-chan lupa,kalau Tou-chan janji akan member Yuki hadiah karena mendapat peringkat 1!",ekpresi Yuki menjadi bertambah senang karena sang ayah tidak lupa dengan janjinya.,"Yuki mau hadiah apa dari Tou-chan..?!",Tanya Naruto kepada Yuki,"hmm..aku ingin jalan-jalan ke taman sama Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan,lalu nanti di sana kita makan es krim!",Jawab Yuki dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

""""""""""Rizky Nugraha""""""""""

Di taman Konoha Yuki berlari-lari riang menuju taman bunga yang berada di pinggir sungai.

Naruto dan Sakura dari kejauhan melihat putri mereka hanya tersenyum,karena putri mereka sangat hyperaktif.

"Tou-chan,Kaa-chan ayo kemari!",dari kejauhan Yuki berusaha memanggil ayah dan ibunya yang sedang duduk di bangku di tengah pun menghampiri Yuki yang berada di taman bunga,"ada apa Yuki..?",Tanya Naruto pada Yuki,"Tou-chan ayo kita makan es krim.!",jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum dan Yuki pun meninggalkan taman bunga menuju ke tengah taman Konoha mencari penjual es krim.

Naruto membeli tiga es krim rasa vanilla dan segera kembali ke bangku taman bersama Yuki karena Sakura sedang menunggu di sana.,"Kaa-chan,ini es krim untuk Kaa-chan",Yuki memberika satu es krimnya kepada Sakura,"terimakasih Yuki sayang",mereka bertiga pun menghabiskan es krim tanpa ada yang berbicara.

Setelah selesai memakan es krim Naruto mengajak Yuki dan Sakura makan siang di restoran di dekat masuk ke dalam restoran dan mecari tempat kosong untuk duduk.

Naruto memesan tiga nasi kare dan dua ramen.,"Bagaimana apa Yuki apa kamu senang.?",Tanya Naruto membuka percakapan,"Ya..terimakasih Tou-chan seudah menepati janji",jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum kecil.,"Tou-chan akan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamamu setiap akhir pekan,Bagaimana..?!",tawar Naruto kepada Yuki.,"Benarkah Tou-chan..?",Tanya Yuki pada Naruto dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan dari Naruto.

~Skip Time~

,"Tak terasa Sudah sore,lebih baik kita pulang",ajak Naruto kepada Yuki dan Sakura.

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah mereka.

~Uzumaki House 19.45 PM~

,"Makan malam hari ini Nasi Kare dan sup kentang",Sakura bebocara sambil meletakan menu makan malam keluarganya.,"Hore sup kentang..!",Yuki sangatlah bersemangat jika ada sup kentang karena dia sangat suka sup kentang buatan Sakura.

,"Selamat Makan",Ucap Naruto,Sakura,dan Yuki bersama.

Yuki makan dengan sangat lahap yang membuat Sakura dan Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

,"Aku selesai terimakasih makanannya Kaa-chan",tak perlu waktu lama untuk Yuki menghabiskan makanannya.,"karena Yuki sudah selesai dan ini sudah malam lebih baik Yuki tidur karena besok Yuki harus sekolah",Sakura menyuruh Yuki dan di jawab hanya dengan anggukan.

~ At 20.30 PM~

,"Aku senang karena Yuki sangat hyperaktif sepertimu,Naru..!",Sakura yang sudah menggati bajunya bersiap untuk tidur.,"ya..aku juga sama sepertimu,tapi sepertinya Yuki akan mirip sepertimu,"Naruto mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sakura yang ada di sampingnya.

,"Arigatou,Sakura-Chan",Naruto dan Sakura pun tidur dan masuk kedunia mimpi masing masing.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;OWARI;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A/N:Bagaimana Fict pertama saya jelekah,abalkan,gak jelaskah ya saya akui aja saya ini masih amatiran jadi gk bisa bikin fict dengan sempurna,untuk para Readers makasih kalau udah mau baca fict jelek ini :D

TOLONG REVIEW


End file.
